A heated blanket is presented for use in industrial applications such as the automotive, chemical, or other industrial settings. Oftentimes, bulk fluids or chemicals are stored in 55-gallon drums, 400 gallon totes, or in other conventionally-sized containers whereby the applicability, the consistency, and/or the efficacy of the fluid may be compromised as it cools below temperatures normally recommended for its use. In particular, although not thereby limited, an exemplary use of the present blanket is for the maintenance of a residual temperature of chemicals typically stored perhaps outside, in warehouses, or in other areas where the storage area is not necessarily heated.
Accordingly, the blanket is contemplated for use in a wrap-around configuration for example. As such, a 55-gallon drum of chemical such as a polymeric blend, or an oil-based fluid might include a heated blanket secured about its periphery. In this way, the temperature may be maintained at a predetermined temperature or temperature range as per the manufacturer's recommendations, or at a temperature that does not compromise the safe handling or storage of the bulk fluid or chemical. Other uses for the present blanket are also contemplated and include ground thawing applications, concrete curing applications, material curing applications, work mats, and so forth.
Certain challenges exist with the current state-of-the-art heated blankets. For example, ensuring safe heating of the blanket with the heating element is one concern. Secondly, ensuring substantially uniform heating across the surface of the heating blanket is yet another concern. Additionally, ensuring that the heated blanket is properly controlled to ensure heating within the desired range is yet another challenge.